


moment's consideration

by Experi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Where the fuck is archer emiyas tag, cascus hobby is suckin dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/pseuds/Experi
Summary: To Archer's perpetual irritation, not even Caster lets him alone.PWP, cascu sucks a dick. IDK what more of a summary you want from me.





	moment's consideration

**Author's Note:**

> (moment's silence/common tongue playing faintly in the distance as i write, thanks hozier for that new ep)
> 
> i sure wish i could write at any time other than 'on public transit' but apparently not

“Cu, damn it,” Archer rasps, immediately cursing himself for sounding breathy rather than commanding. Even that is muttered against Cu’s mouth, the spare breaths where Cú isn't shoving their mouths together. “What do you think you're doing?”

He has a pretty good idea already, between Cú kissing him against the wall and the hand pressing over his hip. But usually it's not the caster one he expects this kind of game from. Instead Cú just laughs at him, low and quiet. “Having fun.” Cú kisses Archer once more, swiping tongue across his lips and leaning back with a fanged grin. He takes Archer's hands in his own, twining their fingers together and lifting hands above Archer's head, back of hands pressed lightly against the wall. Archer allows him, though with a suspicious frown.  Cú isn't good at looking innocent, nor does he try. He presses himself flush against Archer, taking advantage of Archer's embarrassed huff to reposition his hands, holding his wrists with one hand. “Just let me, won't you?”

Archer can feel Cú tracing his finger over his wrists, trailing down his forearm. “Fine,” Archer mutters, then too late realizes what Cú was doing and that he should not be quite so distracted by the heat in his stomach to stop playing attention to Caster. His hands have been trapped, a string of gently glowing runes winding about his upper arms and keeping his from moving his wrists more than a constrained wiggle. Archer scowls. “Cú--”

In lieu of a reply, Cú just kisses him again, this time softly. “Relax, what’ve you got to be worried about. Hm?” His hand is over Archer’s cheek now, warm, with the hand that was on his hip now trailing slowly up his side, skimming over ribs. Archer sighs and does as requested, allows his posture to relax a little in a show of what he’ll reluctantly admit is trust.

“Good boy,” Cú whispers against his lips, smile almost evident in his tone.

“Don’t push your luck,” Archer mutters back at him, brows furrowed and frown resolute. Cú makes a noncommittal noise in return. Maybe. He’ll consider it. Now that Archer is where Cú wants him, Cú widens his range. He kisses along Archer’s jawline, down his neck, interspersing his path with occasional nips. He makes sure to leave an extra bite just above the neckline of Archer’s shirt, annoyed that it’s getting in his way but still determined to leave a mark that could possibly be noticed.

(He runs his tongue over it in apology, as if to cool the welt rising and ease Archer’s sharp intake of breath.)

While he does this, almost as if he’s using his lips as a distraction, Cú reaches down to pull up Archer’s shirt, going slowly with an almost reverent pull of his fingers over Archer’s skin. “Emyia,” he says, voice pitched from his chest. He can feel Archer tense, just a little, a reflexive twitch, but the sigh he hears from above him tells Cú that the usage of his proper name like that was far from a  _ bad _ thing. The shirt pushed up as far as it will go, bunched over the top of Archer’s chest, Cu’s free to continue his path downwards. He rubs his thumb in a circle over one of Archer’s nipples, a light pinch to it when it hardens under his touch. “Emiya,” Cú says again, drawing the syllables out, and places a kiss over Archer’s sternum. “I was watching you train. You really have created yourself beautifully. I'm impressed.”

Ah, Archer thinks, so that's what it was. “I feel the need to call you a voyeur. I'll practice out of your view from now on.” He means it chiding, as a threat, that if Cú thinks he can get away with pinning him down and stripping him in a side hallway, he could stand to reconsider. But it's still a mostly empty threat because he can't bring himself to care _ that _ much. Cú seems to understand that and merely grins impishly up at him, tongue poking out from between his teeth. That's all Archer gets before Cú ducks down and kisses his chest again, scrape of teeth over skin as a prelude. Cú takes his time, or as much as he’s capable of with his generally limited patience, dallying over Archer’s chest, lips and fingers on Archer’s nipples until he earns a noise, bit-back and muffled as Archer may be trying to make it. Cú leaves a bite with that, and Archer can feel him grin.

Cú sinks down until he’s kneeling, progression of his attention and scrape of blunt nails over Archer’s stomach stopped by the presence of Archer’s pants. Archer inhales, slowly, measured, a tension backing to his determination that he is not going to do anything to goad Cú onward. Cú doesn’t  _ need _ to be encouraged, but he also certainly doesn’t deserve it.

“Now, now,” Cú murmurs, as if admonishing Archer, though not paying enough attention to put any feeling in it. “Don't play coy.” Archer mumbles something in return about merely having  _ decency,  _ though Cú isn’t listening, instead preferring to flick undone the button of Archer’s pants and see how slowly he can undo the zipper. He tugs down Archer's pants and underwear just enough to pull his dick out. Archer’s half hard now, and he makes a quiet noise when Cú takes his dick into his hand. Cú licks his lips-- how cute, the attempts to be quiet. Cu’s touch is light, surprisingly gentle as he strokes Archer to full hardness. He knows full well it’s as much a tease to do it like this, that Archer would prefer things quick if they’re going to do anything at all, minimize the chance they’ll be found out. So of course, Cú has to make things difficult for him. He watches Archer's face while he strokes him, gaze almost a physical presence. Watches still as Archer's face reddens and he's forced to bite down on his lower lip, brows furrowed, to keep himself still and quiet.

Well, Cú decides, time to test that strength. He waits until Archer's eyes flutter closed as Cú twists his hand, then suddenly Cu’s lips are mouthing over the head of his cock, a swipe of tongue to catch the beads of precum at the top. Archer actually whines at that, and gives a stuttery jerk of his hips that both takes Cú by surprise and counts very much as a victory for him. A pleased hum-- good job, Archer, forget restraint a little more-- and as a reward Cú takes Archer's cock properly into his mouth. Still, gaze fixed on Archer's face as he takes his time sinking down, taking every shallow breath from the other as well-earned prize.

Cú doesn't stop until his nose is pressed against Archer's pelvis. The neat patch of hair there tickles Cu’s skin a little, but-- no matter. He hums to himself and feels Archer tense. It twinges a little against the back of Cú’s throat, but he stays there for another moment before drawing back, cheeks hollow. He stays quiet for this, which he feels Archer should probably be thankful that something will shut Cú up, bobbing his head twice more before he pops his lips off over the head of Archer’s cock. Cú leans his cheek against it, leaving a smudge of  _ saliva on his _ skin. He tries to look innocently up at Archer as he trails his finger in a small circle over Archer’s slit and fails horribly to look anything other than predatory.

Archer bites his lip harder to tamp down the low wine that forces its way out when Cú couples his hand’s motion with a lick along the underside of Archer’s shaft. “You’re too quiet,” Cú says to him, equally amused and insincerely chiding. “Where’s my reward for this?”

“Me not kicking you--  _ ah. _ ” Falling for Cú’s bait to reply was his mistake; he can’t silence himself when he’s already talking and Cú abruptly curls his fingers around Archer's dick and drags down with proper force.

Cú beams at him. Archer takes a moment.

“I am  _ trying _ ,” Archer says with difficulty, taking a pause to breathe evenly, keep the composure he’s gathered as Cú starts moving his hand at a quicker tempo, “not to bring any curious  _ onlookers _ around and preserve some of our dignity.”

“ _ I’m _ perfectly dignified here,” Cú replies. And somehow he does managed to look more composed than anyone with a spit-slicked dick in their hand has any right to be. (Archer finds it within him to be annoyed, in between the small motions Cú lets him make rocking into his hand.) Not replying is a good enough retaliation, keeping his mouth closed and giving Cú nothing.

Not that Cú’s deterred. He shifts how he’s kneeling so he can press his calf against his own crotch, give some concession to his erection, before he takes Archer's dick back in his mouth. He scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin and feels Archer’s pulse pick up, the half-formed threat of Cú’s fangs counterintuitively arousing. He swallows around Archer’s base. There's a determination to him, fixated on drawing as much of a reaction out of Archer as possible. Cú gets only short noises but that’s good enough for him, soft panting and a few quiet noises on the exhale before he feels Archer shiver.

“Cú--.” And Cú knows that tone, in between warning and praise. He groans something in return and that’s enough for Archer. He comes against Cú’s throat and Cú only draws back enough to swallow, letting Archer stay in his mouth with light motions of his hips until he’s ridden out his orgasm. Cú waits until Archer stills with a sigh, the tension in him loosening.

Cú draws back with a low moan, a mixture of cum and spit on the corners of his mouth and in a thin strand connecting him to Archer's dick that breaks when he sits fully back. Cú lets his head fall back, breathing heavy for a second or two. His own dick is throbbing, the pressure against it from how he’s sitting not near enough, and Cú wants Archer to return the favour, but-- no, he’ll have decorum. He’ll take care of himself later. For now, he just closes his mouth and swallows thickly. (It’s a nice little burst of mana he gets along with the taste of Archer’s cum, a bit of a Pavlovian reward.) Cú licks his lips and stands again, sliding his hand along Archer’s side to match his movement upward. Archer is flushed, breathing hard as he meets Cu’s gaze with his own. 

Cú kisses him immediately, open-mouthed and messy, his tongue laving over every part of Archer’s mouth he can get to. He pushes himself against Archer’s leg, making no secret of his own arousal. Archer plays along (giving Cú the absent thought that he's trained the other well), shifting his leg to give a better bit of pressure against Cu’s crotch. But that’s all Cú gives himself, half a moan before he draws back from the kiss, eyes glittering and lips swollen. He grins, sharp-toothed. “You’re welcome,” Cú says, reaching up and dismissing the binding spell around Archer’s wrist with a flick of his fingers. “Come find me any time.”

And with that and a final parting grin, Cú straightens out his cloak and disappears, as much melting into the shadows as walking away. Archer watches (more accurately, stares dazedly in the direction Cú turned) for a few seconds, then slumps down to sit against the wall. Dimly, he realizes he should recompose himself, pull his pants back up and his shirt down, catch his breath, but realizing that does not give him the spare energy to do so.

Cu, that jackass, even when he’s ‘playing nice’ he’s far too much to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> "i sure wish i could fuck archer" i said to myself, before remembering that i have google docs and a cascu muse whom i can live vicariously through.  
> no one is allowed to shame me for this.


End file.
